Juuhachi Shuushin
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Nami coaacionó a Luffy para que la acompañara de compras junto a Robin mientras que aA Zoro le confundió para que también fuera. Por supuesto que le vendría bien algo de ropa nueva pero algo tan inocente puede acabar de manera inesperada, ¿o alguno de ellos ya esperaba este final?


**Juuhachi Shuushin**

El día iba más allá de resultar simplemente apacible. El cielo de un azul brillante moteado con unas nubes blanquecinas se veía intenso con la brillante luminosidad de la luz del sol. Pero si el día era tan magnífico, ¿cómo podía ser que alguien pudiera semejarse tanto a un alma en pena?

Sus pies se arrastraban pesadamente y con cada paso surgía aquel desolador sonido quejumbroso. Un gemido que más bien sería un quejido lastimero en busca de un poco de consuelo pero que no parecía llegar ni a oídos de su objetivo, ni a su corazón dejándole seguir sufriendo aquel terrible pesar.

―¡Me abuuuurro!― se quejó Luffy todo agonías.

Así todo el rato desde que habían desembarcado en esta isla y ya se estaba cansando de tener que escuchar sus quejas cuando había prometido que cumpliría con su palabra y, por tanto, ¡no tenía ningún motivo por el que estar quejándose!

―¡Urusei, Luffy!― la akage se volvió hacia su senchou clavándole, por ahora, la mirada apenas a unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de Luffy quien quedó completamente petrificado, y asustado, por el exabrupto de Nami―. Ya estoy cansada de tener que escuchar tus quejas cuando no tienes ningún motivo para ello, ¿o me equivoco? ¿No fuiste tú el que accedió a acompañarnos? Yo te cedí mi postre especial preparado por Sanji con toda su dedicación hacia mí si tú hoy vinieras conmigo, y Robin, para acompañarnos durante nuestras compras. ¿Fue o no fue así?

Luffy tragó en seco, a pesar de la manera en que su rostro se encontraba empapado de sudor.

―Eh, sí… pero yo, bueno, no me imaginaba que… fuera a ser, ya sabes, tan aburrido… el ir de compras― finalmente no pudo soportar durante más tiempo la mirada de Nami y apartó la vista a un lado, el mismo hacia donde se torcieron sus labios―, sin comprar nada de niku.

Nami le agarró la cabeza entre sus dos manos y le obligó a mirarla directamente a la cara, a sus intensos, ardientes y peligrosos ojos.

―Diste tu palabra, Luffy― volvió a recordarle duramente antes de que sus labios formasen una diabólica sonrisa―; ¿o es qué quieres que cumpla con lo acordado si al final te niegas a cumplir con tu parte?

Por muy difícil que pudiera parecer Luffy se puso mucho más nervioso, asustado, y parecía como si en cualquier momento pudiera terminar por desmayarse de la impresión.

―No, no te atreverías… ¿verdad, Nami?

La sonrisa de la akage se hizo más pronunciada.

―¿Tú qué crees, _senchou_?― ¿por qué solamente era en momentos como este en los que podía estar tan cerca de él, de su rostro, de sus labios, y no sentirse nerviosa y ansiosa?―. Deberías preguntarle a Zoro si me atrevo o no.

―Eso es… ¡soy tu senchou, Nami!― le recordó―. No deberías tratarme de esta manera. ¡Esto está mal!

―Oh, ¿está mal?― repitió Nami ladeando la cabeza pensativamente―. ¿Y no lo está el que mi senchou, mi nakama, mi tomodachi, el próximo Kaizoku-ou no sea capaz de cumplir con su palabra?― senchou, nakama, tomodachi, Kaizoku-ou, cada una de estas palabras golpearon con fuerza a Luffy, incluso de manera más impactante que si hubieran sido los propios puñetazos de Nami―. Muy bien, puedes irte, Luffy.

Todas las dudas del pelinegro se esfumaron ante la posibilidad de poder marcharse de aquí pero, al final, Luffy no era tan baka como pudiera parecer a primera vista.

―¿De verdad?― le preguntó con obvia sospecha de su parte.

―Claro, si no quieres estar aquí no soy nadie para obligarte a ello― pero antes de que Luffy pudiera dar un solo paso―, de eso debería encargarse el peso de tu palabra, y el conocimiento de que si rompes con lo pactado tendré que cumplir con lo acordado― la mirada de Nami resultaba letal y fría como el acero y no se conmovió lo más mínimo ante las negaciones de Luffy―. Tus comidas se reducirán… ¡a tres diarias!

―¡NOOOOOO!― gritó Luffy desesperado cayendo de rodillas ante Nami para agarrarse a sus piernas con actitud suplicante―. No puedo comer solamente tres veces, Nami. Me moriré de hambre― le decía a una imperturbable Nami que no se mostraba nada conmovida ante la desdicha de su nakama―. Onegai, Nami.

La akage bajó su mirada hacia los cristalinos ojos de Luffy.

―Cumple tu palabra y seguirás teniendo tus cinco comidas diarias, Luffy.

Viendo que no tenía otra salida Luffy se puso en pie, cogió a Nami de la mano, y se puso a caminar con paso firme alzando su mano libre al cielo.

―¡Adelante!

Nami no podía apartar la mirada de la mano de Luffy que sujetaba la suya pero cuando escuchó unas risas se volvió para encontrarse a Robin pasándoselo en grande con las interactuaciones de sus dos nakama. Nami le dedicó una acusadora mirada que pasó completamente ignorada por la morena que se puso a caminar tras sus dos nakama.

―¿Y por qué solamente tuve que venir yo?― preguntó Luffy, ¿quejándose nuevamente tan pronto?

A este paso a Nami le daría algo, y Luffy se libraría de ir de compras con ella, y con Robin, por supuesto.

―Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, Luffy. Todos los demás tienen cosas que hacer.

―Zoro no― replicó Luffy de manera directa y escueta.

No, Zoro no tenía nada que hacer aunque, claro está, ¿cuándo lo tenía? Exceptuando el comer, dormir, entrenar y beber, ¿qué es lo que hacía con su tiempo?

―No, Zoro no tenía nada que hacer… pero logró escabullirse antes de que pudiera decirle nada para tratar de enredarle y obligarle a acompañarnos― farfulló esto último en voz baja antes de dedicarle una mirada de soslayo a Robin quien se mantuvo impasible ante la silenciosa inquisición por parte de su nakama.

―Oh, hablando del oni― dijo de pronto Robin, ignorando la mirada de Nami, con la vista en el fondo de la calle.

Luffy siguió el camino de la mirada de Robin y se encontró con…

―¡ZORO!― gritó con fuerza soltando la mano de Nami para ponerse a mover los brazos como un completo perturbado tratando de llamar la atención de su nakama―. ¡OI, ZORO, AQUÍ!

Pero por muchos gritos que pegase Luffy ninguno de ellos parecía llegar a oídos del kenshi quien, aunque cuando llegó a detenerse podría haber parecido que sí que le había llegado a escuchar por un momento, cuando siguió con su camino para perderse entre el gentío quedó claro que no había sido así.

―¡Chotto, Luffy!― Nami le agarró antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, ¿en busca de Zoro o lo más lejos de sus dos nakama?―. ¿A dónde crees que vas tú?

Por la cara de circunstancias que puso Luffy estaba claro cuál había sido su intención al tratar de salir corriendo de allí.

―¿Yo? Pues a buscar a Zoro, claro. No es que intentase salir corriendo para no tener que ir de compras contigo y Robin y así poder ir a comprar un montón de niku para comer…― como siempre había hablado de más―. Digo, que creo que Zoro no llegó a escucharme llamándole.

Por mucho que Robin se cubriera la boca al reírse sus risas pinchaban a Nami como si la estuviera acusando de no ser capaz de mantener a Luffy cerca suya. En verdad sabía que Robin encontraba muy graciosas la mayoría de las cosas que hacía Luffy habitualmente.

―Pues yo creo que sí te escuchó perfectamente― dijo Robin con una amplia sonrisa―, y por eso mismo se dirigió en la dirección opuesta a la que nos encontramos.

―¿Y por qué haría Zoro algo así?― preguntó Luffy todo molesto.

―¿Y por qué querías que Zoro viniera con nosotros?― le preguntó Nami ignorando la pregunta de su senchou.

―Eh, bueno… pues para…

Luffy se dobló hacia atrás cuando Nami casi se le echó encima.

―¡Pretendías que ocupase tu puesto aquí acompañándonos! Ni se te ocurra negarlo porque se te ve en la cara, Luffy― le acusó Nami, y con razón, antes de ser ahora ella quien le agarrase de la mano, con tanta fuerza que se la deformaba, y le habría destrozado los huesos de no ser de goma―. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y yo tengo ropa que comprar― dijo poniéndose en marcha, y prácticamente arrastrando a Luffy con ella.

Pero aún parecía ser que había algún tiempo más que perder puesto que unos pasos más tarde, y con el engorro de tener que ir, prácticamente, arrastrando a Luffy, Nami tropezó con alguien saliendo rebotada hacia atrás aunque evitó el caerse al suelo de culo, dejando una lamentable imagen, gracias a que Luffy la cogió a tiempo.

―¿Es qué no miras por dónde vas?― gritó Nami antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse ante ella a la última persona que se habría esperado… o a uno de ellas.

―¡ZORO!― fue el turno de Luffy para gritar, una vez más, el nombre de su nakama. ¿Y era alivio lo que podía notarse en su tono de voz?

El kenshi permanecía en silencio pero, aunque no dijo nada, su rostro gritaba una palabra con fuerza.

_¡Shimatta!_

―Shishishishi… sabía que sí me habías escuchado― decía Luffy todo aliviado―. Y ahora yo…

―Te quedas aquí― le terminó la frase Nami―. Hazte a la idea de que te pasarás esta tarde acompañándonos de compras, Luffy. Tu meshi está en juego y si no resultas demasiado molesto te invitaré a comer algo― si la primera parte deprimió, y asustó a partes iguales, a Luffy, la segunda lo animó como si se hubiera tragado una tonelada de niku de una sola vez―. ¿Entendido?

―¡Hai, Nami!

Pero a pesar de ello Nami no estaba muy dispuesta a soltarle la mano, y era solamente por ese motivo y nada más. Claro y al final se lo creería incluso ella misma.

―¿Y tú a dónde piensas que vas?― le preguntó Nami a Zoro cuando este se disponía a marcharse de allí.

La posibilidad de que Zoro se fuera, dejándole solo con Nami y Robin, pareció ser demasiado para Luffy que puso una cara de pena y lástima que derretiría incluso el corazón de Kuzan, si es que este se encontrase despierto en esos momentos.

―A otra parte pues yo no tengo por qué hacer lo que tú me pidas― dijo dedicándole una acusadora mirada tanto a Nami, como la culpable habitual, como a Luffy por haberse dejado enredar por ella.

Cierto, no tenía ninguna deuda con Nami, a pesar de los nuevos intentos por su parte de lograr que se quedase para así poder tener una buena carta bajo la manga. Estaba claro que había aprendido la lección desde el suceso en Loguetown pero Nami siempre sabía lo que había que decirse para obtener lo que quisiera tener.

―Cierto, puedes largarte por ahí a terminarte tu botella de sake o podrías quedarte con nosotros, acompañarnos de compras― aquí Luffy asentía enérgicamente y suplicándole a Zoro para que fuera con ellos―, y así quedar en deuda…

Aquello último no fue del agrado del kenshi.

―Has pasado demasiado tiempo junto a ese baka si piensas que me voy a quedar en deuda contigo voluntariamente.

―¿Baka, quién es ese baka del que hablas, Zoro?― preguntaba Luffy mirando por los lados en busca del susodicho baka.

―Pero Zoro, ¿quién dijo aquí algo de que seas tú el que se fuera a quedar en deuda?― dijo Nami rodando los ojos condescendientemente―. Solamente te digo que quedaría en deuda contigo si decidieras acompañarnos de compras. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría la posibilidad de que ahora la situación se diera la vuelta y no fueras tú el que estuviera en deuda, ¿o me equivoco? Claro que si prefieres ir por ahí a beber a solas pues eso, tú mismo― remató dándole la espalda a Zoro y poniéndose en marcha llevándose a Luffy cogidito de la mano―. Vamos, Luffy. Ahora me apetece comprarme más conjuntos de ropa.

Luffy le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Zoro antes de que se perdiera de vista al alejarse de su lado de manera que el kenshi se quedó solo meditando las posibilidades.

―¿Qué es lo que harás, Zoro?

El kenshi se volvió hacia el origen de aquella pregunta, la dueña de aquella voz inconfundible e imposible de olvidar una vez escuchada incluso una vez en la vida, para encontrarse a una expectante, y tranquila, Robin. ¿Había estado ahí todo el tiempo? Zoro no podía llegar a asegurarlo pero así lo parecía, ¿verdad? ¿Tanto le consumía la posibilidad de quedar en deuda con Nami que no se percataba de la presencia de Robin?

―Sí, iré― le respondió antes de sonreír diabólicamente―. Será interesante tener en deuda a esa _majo_ por una vez― Robin no pudo evitar reírse discretamente antes de ponerse en marcha tras sus nakama.

―Entonces será una pena quedarse atrás y que no logres tu objetivo.

Zoro empezó a caminar tras Robin, quedándose en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que recordó algo en lo que se había fijado acerca de Luffy y Nami. Suponiendo que Robin había estado allí todo el tiempo era de esperar que supiera la respuesta a la pregunta, y duda, del kenshi.

―¿Oi, Robin, sabes por qué estaban esos dos cogidos de la mano?

Y era una pregunta justificada puesto que el ir cogidos de la mano no era algo que se diera entre ellos, de lo contrario Sanji jamás llegaría a soltarle las manos a Nami y Robin de poder cogérselas en primer lugar.

―Es muy sencillo― empezó a decir Robin aminorando la marcha para que Zoro llegase a su altura―. Resulta algo de lo más agradable― le respondió antes de cogerle de la mano y volviendo la cabeza para mirarle a la cara―, ¿no te parece que lo es, Zoro?

Bueno, esto le enseñaría a no hacer preguntas absurdas. Sobre todo el hacérselas a Robin sabiendo cómo se las gastaba la mayor parte de las veces, sobre todo cuando Zoro estaba metido en medio, por algún tipo de razón que se le escapaba al kenshi. Claro que ya dentro del pozo no debería hacer ningún daño el seguir con la conversación puesto que no había nada mejor que hacer, salvo tomar un trago de su botella. Algo que hizo antes de continuar con su conversación con Robin.

―Puedo dar por supuesto que no fue idea de Luffy la de ir de compras, sobre todo viendo que es para comprar ropa y no niku.

Esto volvió a sacarle unas risas delicadas a Robin.

―Cierto, la idea original fue de Nami pero logró _convencer_ a Luffy mediante una simple coacción por su parte.

Zoro negó con la cabeza incrédulamente.

―Si ni siquiera se ha puesto prácticamente nada de la ropa que desvalijó en la isla Gyojin, ¿para qué diablos quiere comprar más? Y luego se va quejando de que no podemos gastar el poco dinero que tenemos a la ligera― se quejó Zoro molesto.

―Fufufufu… podría decirse que el comprar ropa para una mujer es algo tan innato como el comer para Luffy, el mentir para Usopp, el ligar para Sanji, el dinero para Nami, el algodón de azúcar para Chopper, la cola para Franky y las bragas para Brook.

No le pasó desapercibido, cómo hacerlo, que Robin no había dicho nada sobre el propio Zoro y eso, por supuesto, había sido hecho adrede para ver de qué manera reaccionaría al respecto.

_¿Se creerá que soy tan fácilmente manipulable? Después de ver cómo he logrado que Nami quedase en deuda conmigo debería habérselo pensado mejor._

―La ropa es ropa. Con tener suficiente para ponerse dependiendo del clima que se dé llega de sobra. Tener más solamente sirve para perder tiempo y no hay manera más absurda de perder tiempo que tratando de buscar la ropa con la que vestirse cada día.

―Es cierto que normalmente siempre llevas la misma ropa aunque es agradable comprobar que luego de dos años hayas cambiado la que llevas habitualmente. La cual, debo admitir, me gusta más que la que llevabas antes― y sin ningún tipo de descaro recorrió el cuerpo de Zoro, de pies a cabeza y tomándose su tiempo para recrearse en su trabajado torso con esa cicatriz que lo cruzaba. Como le ponía esa cicatriz a Robin quien, solamente con pensar en el momento en que se la hicieron…―, pero también es cierto que tienes diferentes tipos de ropa que sueles ponerte.

―Pero no tengo tal cantidad que hace que la línea de flotación del Sunny vaya aumentando de tal manera que pronto navegaremos a ras de cubierta.

Cierto que era una exageración, y así se lo tomó con buen humor Robin riéndose a gusto, pero había dejado bien claro su punto de vista. Así resultaban ser las conversaciones entre ellos dos, aún siendo el tema importante o baladí, hablaban con la misma naturalidad y dándole igual importancia.

De pronto Robin se vio arrastrada hacia atrás para acabar pegándose contra el pecho de Zoro. ¿Que cómo se había llegado a esta situación, o postura? Tanto uno como el otro o se olvidaron de que iban cogidos de la mano, o no supieron medir lo que ocurriría si uno de ellos se detuviera de pronto. Robin soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero fue todo lo que llegó a decir antes de quedarse en silencio mirando fijamente los ojos de Zoro, los cuales nunca hasta este momento los había tenido tan cerca, y no solamente sus ojos.

¿Es qué se trataba de una batalla de miradas o voluntades? Pues eso mismo parecía habiéndose quedado los dos en silencio contemplativo sin apartar la mirada del otro. Fue cuando algunas personas, que se veían obligadas a tener que moverse para no tropezar con la pareja, empezaron a señalar la actitud que mostraban allí de pie en silencio y mirándose tan fijamente que reaccionaron. Sobre todo cuando alguien sugirió que no les costarían muchos berries el alquilar un cuarto.

―¿Ocurre algo, Zoro?― Robin se presionó algo más contra Zoro antes de echarse hacia atrás de manera que sus pechos realizaron un agradable movimiento de contacto dúctil.

Una pregunta que podía referirse a tantas posibilidades que Zoro no contestó de inmediato sino que lo hizo cuando decidió responder con el motivo por el que se había detenido en primer lugar.

―La tienda de ropa― respondió algo forzosamente antes de aclararse la voz igual que su comentario―. Íbamos a pasar de largo la tienda.

Robin volvió la mirada de reojo y pudo comprobar que era cierto que iban a pasarse la tienda de ropa pero, a pesar de ello, su reacción fue una contenida risa que dejó confuso a Zoro aunque también absorto en el rostro de Robin por la manera en que se le iluminaba al reírse.

―¿Ocurre algo?― fue el turno de Zoro para preguntar.

―Aunque es cierto que esta pequeña boutique es de moda, tengo la certeza de que Nami tiene algo más grande en mente para el lugar donde realizar sus compras en el día de hoy. Vamos, yo te llevaré, Zoro― le dijo poniéndose nuevamente en marcha y obligando a que Zoro hiciera lo propio debido a que ninguno de los dos había soltado, o dicho que se soltase, la mano del otro.

Esto era lo que, junto a otro monte de cosas, le llegaba a molestar a Zoro.

―¿Lo ves? Esto es lo que no entiendo― aunque Zoro hablaba con Robin no se volvía hacia ella sino que seguía con la vista al frente. Normalmente miraría para ella cuando algo que le dijera captase su atención―. Esa _butik_ ya vendía ropa así que, ¿por qué no comprarla ya en ella y acabar con todo esto?

Robin se llevó una mano para cubrirse la boca y que su sonrisa quedase más discreta, sobre todo si es que se le pudiera escapar alguna risa ante la manera de decir Zoro la palabra boutique. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dijese que Sanji sabría pronunciarla correctamente?

―Cuanto mayor sea la tienda más artículos de ropa tendrá para poder elegir entre ellos…

―Para que al final o compre todo o prácticamente nada― intervino Zoro con una mueca de desagrado.

―Fufufu… cierto, pero siempre es mejor tener una gran variedad donde poder elegir lo que realmente quieres, ¿no te parece, Zoro?

¿Y por qué esto sí llegó a decirlo mirando para el kenshi? Solamente era una pregunta más, ¿o había algo oculto tras dichas palabras?

―¿Entonces dónde han ido esos dos?― le preguntó Zoro ignorando lo que le había preguntado Robin, por lo menos a viva voz porque le era imposible no evitar pensar en ello y tratar de desentrañar los motivos de Robin para preguntárselo.

―Por aquí.

Robin volvió su vista al frente, y su atención, aunque por algún motivo la distancia que separaba a ambos nakama, el uno del otro, había disminuido lo suficiente para que los brazos, de aquellas manos entrelazadas, también entrasen en contacto. Cualquiera que los viera pasear de esta manera, ¿qué pensaría acerca de ellos sino lo más obvio?

Zoro podía admitirlo sinceramente, aunque como era algo de lo que no hablaría con nadie pues siempre quedaría para sí mismo, esta era la primera vez que iba cogido de la mano de alguien, y nada que ver con tener que llevar cargada a la espalda a la bruja de Nami en Arabasta cuando le engañó haciéndole creer que tenía herida la pierna impidiéndole caminar, ¿cuándo aprendería con ella? En cambio lo de ahora mismo con Robin le resultaba de lo más extraño aunque no por ello molesto, ¡y eso era lo que más le extrañaba y confundía a Zoro! La cuestión no se quedaba solamente en que iban cogidos de la mano sino que, por ese mismo hecho, Zoro no podía mover la mano de ninguna manera puesto que cada uno de los movimientos que pudiera llegar a realizar sería notado al instante por Robin. ¿Y si le preguntase qué pudieran significar si él mismo no tendría ni idea o, peor aún, no significaban nada y eso la hiciera reírse de él? No, todo esto era un verdadero dolor de cabeza y toda la culpa era suya por haberle permitido cogerle de la mano, ¿por qué no se negó a ello? Una muy buena pregunta.

Entonces sintió un ligero movimiento de la mano de Robin que agarraba la suya, había apretado ligeramente, algo de lo que no se habría percatado en otras circunstancias de lo débil que resultó dicho apretón, o sí lo haría puesto que era capaz de sentir hasta la más mínima acción de aquella mujer. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, porque así lo querría, ¿verdad?, le devolvió el mismo gesto. Zoro mantuvo la vista al frente negándose el tratar de comprobar la reacción por parte de Robin ante su gesto.

Robin se detuvo.

_¡Shimatta! Por baka. ¿Ahora qué piensas decirle, eh? No hay justificación posible para lo que hiciste y lo sabes muy bien. Ni siquiera podrías negarlo ya que lo hiciste luego de que ella realizara el mismo gesto en primer lugar, qué vas a hacer entonces, ¿culparla a ello por provocarlo? Admítelo, bakayarou, ¡estás perdido en lo que respecta a esta onna!_

―Hasta aquí llegamos― anunció Robin.

Zoro sintió como si alguien le retorciera las entrañas, y no resultaba algo descartable el que fuera Robin haciendo aparecer uno de sus brazos _fleur_ dentro de su cuerpo, pues le quedó bien claro que no le había gustado, para nada, el gesto que le hizo con la mano.

―Mira, yo no pretendía…― empezó a disculparse Zoro solamente para quedarse sin palabras cuando volvió a sentir la misma opresión en su mano por parte de Robin. ¿Y por qué seguía aún sujetándole la mano a Robin?―, ¿nani?

Ahora Robin sí volvió su mirada hacia el rostro de su nakama y, como no podía faltar, en ella se encontraba esa serena, pero maliciosa, sonrisa en sus labios.

―Donde ha ido Nami para realizar sus compras en el día de hoy― le explicó conteniéndose, visiblemente, el romper en carcajadas.

Pillado por sorpresa con esta salida, y para apartar el atrayente rostro de Robin de su mirada, Zoro se volvió para ver el lugar donde ahora mismo Luffy estaría aburriéndose por culpa de Nami y su obsesión por comprar ropa. El lugar no era el que se había esperado pero, al mismo tiempo, gritaba Nami por todas partes.

―¿Esto va en serio?― le preguntó Zoro a Robin, ¿o se trataba de una pregunta retórica?, señalando el enorme edificio que parecía ocupar la calle entera. Era gigantesco, desorbitado―. Una tienda de ropa semejante es algo obsceno― acusó el kenshi no pudiéndose imaginar la cantidad de ropa necesario que debieron traer para llenar este lugar.

Finalmente Robin no pudo aguantarse durante más tiempo y empezó a reírse. Aunque eso no pareció ser impedimento para seguir manteniendo a Zoro cogido de la mano usando la que tenía libre para cubrirse la boca en un gesto de educación por mucho que sus risas no podían ser ocultadas, ni enmudecidas.

―Gomen― trató de disculparse Robin pero el hacerlo con aquella amplia sonrisa daba muestras de que no parecía sentirse muy culpable de reírse de su nakama―, pero no he podido evitarlo. No se trata solamente de una tienda de ropa sino que es, más bien, de un conjunto de tiendas de diferentes tipos. Un área comercial o un centro comercial si así lo prefieres.

―¿Pero no estamos cerca de la costa?― preguntó obviamente confundido―. ¿Cómo va a ser un "centro"?― esto fue demasiado para Robin quien se puso a caminar nuevamente, por delante de Zoro para que no la viera reírse de manera tan descarada, pero igual de cogiditos de la mano como antes―. ¿Qué he dicho que sea tan gracioso?

Robin decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada más, ante la dudosa posibilidad de que fuera capaz de decir algo de abrir la boca que no fueran nuevas risas por su parte. Además tenían que encontrar a sus dos nakama pues se suponía que todo esto era para comprar ropa en compañía aunque, claro está, ¿no eran dos compañía y tres, o más, multitud? Echando un vistazo de reojo a Zoro, ¿casualidades de la vida que en ese momento cruzasen por delante de unos cuantos espejos y pudiera ver multiplicada la imagen de los dos dejándole claro que para nada era una multitud sino, más bien, una alegría de lo más interesante?, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba segura de que Nami estaría bien por sí sola junto a Luffy y que no la iba a necesitar de carabina, el verdadero motivo de su presencia junto a sus dos nakama en esta ocasión.

―Aquí hay mucho más que una tienda de ropa― sentenció Zoro viendo la variedad de tiendas―. Sin incluso hay bares.

¿Fue eso último dicho por decir o no era una casualidad?

―¿Quieres que tomemos algo antes de ir a comprar?― le preguntó Robin conteniéndose al ver como terminaba de vaciar su botella con un último trago aunque se le llegó a escapar una gota de sake que se deslizó cuello abajo para luego hacer lo propio por su torso y desaparecer tras los abdominales por culpa de su haramaki―. Porque a mí me vendría bien ahora mismo un trago.

―Si quieres― dijo como quien no quiere la cosa aunque poniéndose en marcha casi obligando a Robin a tener que apurar su paso para que sus manos agarradas no tensasen los brazos―. ¿Una taza de kouhii?― trató de adivinar Zoro.

―Tal vez más tarde porque ahora me apetece algo más fuerte como, por ejemplo, un Russian Kouhii. Lleva vodka― añadió viendo la ceja enarcada de Zoro.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Robin esperó al momento en que Zoro se percatase de que seguían con las manos entrelazadas pero no pareció darse cuenta hasta que la propia Robin las apoyó sobre su pierna. Sintió como se puso en tensión para luego, lentamente, ir abriendo la mano hasta terminar por liberar la de Robin.

―¿Cómo acabó Luffy en esta situación?― le preguntó Zoro así de improviso.

―Digamos que traicionado por su estómago― Robin no podía evitar mostrarse sonriente, ¿y radiante?―. No le quedó más remedio si no quería quedarse sin dos de sus cinco comidas diarias.

―Esa majo jamás cambiará― farfulló Zoro obviamente molesto por la manipulación tan descarada por parte de Nami hacia Luffy―. Pero por lo menos yo me he ganado el que esté en deuda conmigo aunque sea solamente en una ocasión. Ya elegiré el mejor momento para darle un buen uso.

Robin decidió que era mejor dejarle pensar eso, por ahora, y ya le explicaría más tarde que en realidad Nami nunca dijo que fuera ella quien iba a estar en deuda con Zoro por acompañarles. La verdad era que se apoyaría literalmente en lo que le había dicho para probar dicho punto. _"Solamente te digo que quedaría en deuda contigo si decidieras acompañarnos de compras. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría la posibilidad de que ahora la situación se diera la vuelta y no fueras tú el que estuviera en deuda, ¿o me equivoco?"_ No era de extrañar que Zoro hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que Nami estaba hablando de sí misma pero, en realidad, hablaba de alguien más y, en este escenario, ese alguien era… ¡la propia Robin! En su defensa decir que le parecía de lo más interesante el quedar en deuda con Zoro porque le ofrecería una buena oportunidad para comprobar el tipo de comportamiento por su parte teniendo un _poder_ semejante sobre otra persona, sobre la propia Robin en este caso.

―Estoy segura de que lo harás pero, ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no compras algo de ropa nueva?― le propuso Robin.

―¿Para qué tengo que gastar dinero en ropa por la que no veo necesidad alguna de tener que comprarla en primer lugar?

―Puedo pagártela yo, sin ningún tipo de cargo, o recargo, a cambio― le aseguró Robin conteniendo una sonrisa.

―Aún puedo pagar mi propia ropa― se defendió Zoro.

―Muy bien, ¿entonces vamos allá?

Un momento, ¿qué es lo que acaba de suceder aquí? Si no fuera porque era algo absurdo solamente de pensar uno podría asegurar de que Zoro había accedido a comprar ropa junto a Robin y no solamente a acompañarla mientras ella compraba ropa para sí misma.

_Tal vez tenerla en deuda no vaya a valer todo lo que tenga que pasar aquí._

Luego de un par de biiru más, y un Black Eye por parte de Robin, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron, bajo la dirección de la propia Robin, hasta donde se encontraban las boutiques. Cual fue la sorpresa de Robin cuando al poco de ponerse en marcha sintió como la mano de Zoro volvía a cerrarse sobre la suya propia aunque, siendo completamente justos, también ella se la había acercado disimuladamente pero con la única intención de comprobar cuál sería la reacción del kenshi. Y esta pilló por sorpresa a Robin cuya opinión era que quedar en deuda sí podía valer todo lo que fuera a pasar aquí.

―¿En qué dirección?― le preguntó Zoro y no, no lo decía en broma o con segundas intenciones.

―Primero comprarás tú y luego será mi turno― le explicó Robin.

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Zoro.

―¿Nani? No, viniste aquí para comprar tú, no yo. Por lo tanto en primer lugar deberías comprar tú, Robin.

―Pero como has dejado bien claro, nosotras compramos demasiada ropa mientras que tú solamente la básica, ¿no es cierto? Por tanto acabarás antes tus compras para que luego podamos centrarnos en las mías.

Y tenía que explicarlo tan bien porque…

―Muy bien, lo que tú digas, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

―Entonces por aquí― indicó Robin el camino a seguir.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una tienda de ropa masculina y empezaron a mirar por todas partes en busca de algo que dijera Zoro y que no tuviera nada que ver con ejercicios o combates. Claro que tampoco parecía ser como si Zoro fuera a comprarse algo exageradamente elegante puesto que no se sentiría cómodo con ello en el día a día pues otra cosa sería para un evento en concreto. Tal vez por ello Robin se ganó a su nakama cuando eligió una chaqueta, sin botones, pero sin una camisa o camiseta por debajo de manera que quedaba a la vista su haramaki. Un pantalón azul oscuro, que casi podía pasar por uno de sus habituales, si no fuera por el diferente estilo de corte y confección que dejaba claro que no era algo que uno se ponía para combatir, para rematar con unos cómodos zapatos. A juego con el pantalón y la chaqueta, gris oscura con unas cuantas líneas verticales y horizontales de un gris más claro.

Una vez encontraron algo aceptable para que Zoro se lo probase fueron a uno de los probadores, espaciosos y privados, en donde se cambió de ropa. ¿Lamentablemente? no a la vista de Robin quien esperó al otro lado de las cortinas.

Zoro salió llevando su nuevo conjunto y se detuvo frente al espejo mirándose con gesto ilegible como si estuviera esperando por Robin para que esta diera su opinión, o que dijese algo al respecto pero ella solamente se acercó y se colocó justo a su lado observando la imagen que les reflejaba el espejo en completo silencio.

―¿Qué opinas, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin de pie a su lado frente al espejo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el probador.

―Puede ponerse― respondió quitándole toda la mínima importancia que pudiera tener―. Ahora te toca a ti y podremos acabar con todo esto― dijo quitándose la chaqueta para regresar al otro lado de las cortinas y volver a ponerse su ropa habitual.

Había corrido las cortinas y colgado la chaqueta cuando escuchó las cortinas volver a ser corridas a un lado y aunque su propio cuerpo impedía ver el reflejo en el espejo de media altura que había allí dentro para saber de quién se trataba era innecesario puesto que aquí solamente había una persona aparte de él mismo. Eso y que su Kenbunshoku Haki se encontraba lo suficientemente desarrollado para poder distinguir a sus nakama.

―¿Robin, qué es lo que…?

Los brazos de Robin lo abrazaron por la espalda, entrelazando las manos sobre su pecho y sintiendo la opresión ejercida por aquellos senos contra su espalda. Finos dedos delinearon la tremenda cicatriz que surcaba el pecho de Zoro mientras los labios de Robin se posaron cerca de su oreja, rozando el lóbulo.

―¿Tú qué crees que hago, Zoro?― le murmuró al oído con una tonalidad tan sensual que casi lo deja sin respiración pero cuando sintió el más nimio contacto de sus labios sobre su lóbulo reaccionó.

―¡Detente!

A pesar de la posición en la que se encontraban, no le fue nada complicado a Zoro darse la vuelta y agarrar a Robin por los brazos para mantenerla apartada de su lado dejándola de lo más sorprendida, y confusa, ante tamaña reacción por su parte. Claro que siempre era rápida en reaccionar y esta no iba a ser una ocasión diferente.

―¿Qué te ocurre, Zoro? ¿Es qué no me quieres?― vale, tal vez preguntarle algo así de improviso era pasarse un poco―. ¿No quieres a todos tus nakama?― y ahora estaba confundiendo toda la situación.

―Sí, a pesar de todo, les quiero― por mucho que ponerse a hablar de estos temas le sonase de lo más extraña, tanto a Zoro como a la propia Robin.

―¿A todos ellos?

Estaba claro que se estaba refiriendo o a Nami o a Sanji con este último inciso.

―Es lo que he dicho― replicó con seriedad.

Robin, a pesar de encontrarse bien sujeta por Zoro, se echó hacia delante acercando su rostro al del kenshi.

―¿No soy yo uno de tus nakama?― le recordó―. ¿Es qué no me quieres, Zoro?

Podía preguntárselo una y otra vez que la respuesta siempre seguiría siendo la misma en cada una de las ocasiones.

―No, no te quiero, Robin― el rostro alegre y travieso se le fue mudando a un rostro de sorpresa que continuó cambiando hasta llegar a una máscara de insensible seriedad―. Eres suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de ello.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba Robin echando un vistazo a la situación, a sus acciones. Zoro era su nakama y ella había cruzado una línea sin saber, realmente, si era lícito para ella el cruzarla. Ahora lo que hizo fue cambiar su relación con Zoro para siempre, enturbiarla incluso hasta el límite de no poder reconducirla.

―Gomennasai, Zoro― Robin se volvió dispuesta a salir de allí y poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos dos hasta que fuera capaz de encontrar el cómo actuar a partir de aquí en adelante con respecto a él―. Yo… solamente me…

Pero unas fuertes manos se apoyaron sobre los hombros de Robin deteniéndola allí mismo, incluso impidiéndole salir del probador individual.

―Inteligente pero no es la cabeza con lo que tratar estos temas― la mano de Zoro se deslizó por el brazo de Robin hasta llegar a su mano donde la cubrió ejerciendo cierto dominio, y petición, con sus dedos sobre los de Robin hasta que estos cedieron de manera que terminaron por entrelazarse… ¡cómo hicieron antes durante su paseo!―. te he dicho que no te quiero y es cierto pues si te quisiera todo sería muy sencillo; pero no lo es porque no te quiero― la voz de Zoro, a espaldas de su nakama, sonaba grave al oído de Robin cuyo rostro era una sucesión de profundas reacciones, y esperanzas nacidas, no de su cabeza, sino de su corazón―, yo te amo, Robin― confesó Zoro con su corazón sangrante a la vista de Robin. Su mano libre se movió hasta su cuello y subió para apoyarse contra su mejilla sujetándosela junto a su mentón y obligándole, aunque sin encontrar ninguna resistencia por parte de Robin, a girar la cabeza hacia un lado donde se encontró los labios de Zoro―. No puedo evitar más que amarte.

Y sus labios se posaron sobre los de Robin atrapándola en cuerpo y mente con un profundo beso. Era una sensación más allá de una agradable sensación de lo más placentera y cuando sus labios se separaron Robin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ahogar un gemido nacido desde el fondo de su ser y que no solamente se debía a lo bien que había sido aquel beso sino que también le habían entrado ganas de llorar. Pero por un buen motivo.

―Dímelo otra vez― le pidió Robin conteniéndose.

Zoro se quedó inmóvil ante semejante, ¿e inesperada?, petición por parte de Robin.

―No se me dan bien estos temas― le trató de explicar―. Así que espero que una vez dicho puedas atesorarlo durante el resto de tu vida porque no creo que pueda decirlo otra vez.

Dándose la vuelta Robin encaró a Zoro con rostro expectante y ojos cristalinos.

―Dime que me amas, Zoro, dímelo igual que yo te amo a ti.

Bueno, ya se sabe lo que se dice por ahí, la práctica te lleva a la perfección y a ojos de Zoro no había conocido nada más perfecto que la propia Robin.

―Te amo, Robin. Ya lo sabes así que no vuelvas a pedirme que te lo diga una vez más porque…

Aquellos dulces labios volvieron a posarse sobre los labios de Zoro que eran recorridos por la punta de la lengua de Robin disfrutando de su sabor. Cuando se separaron ya habían vuelto a formar esa amplia sonrisa maliciosa tan suya.

―Lo has vuelto a decir, Zoro, y me encanta escucharte como me lo dices― dijo Robin apoyando la frente contra el pecho del kenshi antes de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos intensos de Zoro―, creo que querré escucharte decírmelo muchas veces más así que tienes un grave problema.

Zoro cerró los ojos y suspiró resignadamente.

―Sí, y tiene tu nombre y apellidos― confesó con una media sonrisa―. Nico Robin, Akuma no ko.

―Roronoa Zoro, Kaizouku Gari para mí― Robin retrocedió un par de pasos quedándose justo en el umbral del probador levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras, a su espalda, brotó un brazo _fleur_ que desanudó las cintas que sujetaban el minivestido al cuello de Robin. Minivestido sin mangas, palabra de honor aunque con un minúsculo escote semicircular, justo en medio de sus pechos, del que salían aquellas dos cintas que formaban un nudo justo sobre el escote antes de ascender hasta anudarse al cuello. La zona de los pechos quedaba marcado por una banda de la cual caía libremente el vestido hasta llegar a medio muslo. Era blanco, muy veraniego, y lleno de estampados floreados y de mariposas morados y rosados. El vestido se deslizó por el cuerpo de Robin hasta terminar en el suelo a sus pies―. Nico Robin, Akuma no ko para ti.

Robin resultaba toda una visión llevando solamente unas braguitas de encaje cortado a baja altura para asentarse halagadoramente en su cadera. Seguía el mismo tema floreado aunque, en esta ocasión, la braguita era de un pálido color verde y podía verse que resultaba de lo más cómoda incluso para llevarla así sin ropa cubriéndola.

Tras exhibirse ante la intensa mirada de Zoro deshizo aquellos pasos que la habían alejado de él para apoyar ambas manos contra el pecho del kenshi y volver a besar aquellos labios que llamaban por ella tentadoramente. Su mano ascendió subiendo por su cuello, copándole la mejilla antes de deslizarse hacia su nuca, sumergiendo sus dedos entre el cabello de Zoro. Y mientras tanto las manos del kenshi cayeron hasta la cintura de Robin manteniéndola bien pegada contra él. Todo sin abandonar aquellos labios, un pensamiento compartido por ellos dos.

Entonces el lugar en el que se encontraban reveló su inconveniencia: no había espacio suficiente para _maniobrar_. Por tanto Zoro, ni corto ni perezoso, bajó las manos por el cuerpo de Robin para izarla del suelo sujetándola por sus generosos muslos, aunque ella bien que enroscó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su nakama hasta que este les llevó al amplio sofá-diván que había allí para el uso de aquellos que acompañaban a quien iba de compras, ¿o sería precisamente para el uso que le iban a dedicar Zoro y Robin? Ya se sabe que algunos siempre han sido mucho más previsores que la mayoría de la gente.

La sentó con cuidado sobre el sofá y fue la propia Robin quien inició el movimiento para tumbarse de espaldas llevándose consigo a Zoro cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo mientras seguía bebiendo de aquellos labios como si fuera el mismísimo kouhii del que parecía ser adicta. Claro que ahora mismo, de hacerla elegir, se rendiría a esta nueva adicción.

Aquellos besos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo expuesto de Robin marcando su camino y lugares predilectos, su lengua los señalaba y sus labios los atrapaban entre ellos succionando con parsimonia y sosiego, además de remarcarlos con sus dientes. Las zonas más _calientes_ de su cuello, aquellas en las que palpitaba con más fuerza la sangre, habían sido marcadas antes de que besase su clavícula desde cada uno de sus hombros, para acabar justo en el punto central donde la punta de su lengua le quemaba la piel. Cuando bajó a sus pechos y empezó a chupárselos, las manos de Robin se presionaron contra la espalda de Zoro hundiendo sus uñas en la carne atravesando la piel y dibujando profundas líneas sangrientas. En contraste Zoro dejó de usar sus labios y la hizo gemir de gusto mordiéndole con sentimiento pechos y pezones. Cuando un nuevo par de brazos, _fleur_ en este caso, se unieron a marcar con sus uñas el cuerpo del kenshi este los agarró por sus muñecas bloqueándolos por encima de la cabeza de Robin. Ella solamente hizo aparecer un nuevo par de brazos _fleur_ que, una vez más, fueron atrapados por las manos de Zoro y colocados junto a los anteriores. Cuando un tercer par de brazos _fleur_ hicieron aparición Zoro dejó en libertad los dos pares anteriores y hundió una de sus manos entre las piernas de Robin acariciándola por encima de la tela de sus braguitas.

La respiración de Robin se tornaba cada vez más forzada, con profundas inspiraciones y expiraciones, que no hacía más que aumentar el deseo de Zoro. Un deseo que Robin era capaz de sentir presionándose contra su cuerpo, contra la pierna que se encontraba colocada entre las piernas de su nakama.

Zoro alzó la mirada para no perder ninguna de las reacciones de Robin mientras sus dedos pasaban de acariciarle el sexo por encima de su ropa interior a deslizarse por el elástico de las braguitas, entrando en contacto con la piel caliente de su bajo vientre, antes de introducirse bajo aquella fina tela protectora. El kenshi fue agraciado con un ahogado gemido que le produjo fuertes palpitaciones en su miembro como aviso de que también necesitaba algo de atención por esa parte pero la única que logró, lo poco que duró hasta que Robin detuvo el movimiento de su pierna, fue dicho movimiento que se frotaba contra la erección.

¿Había sido una locura por parte de Robin el pensar que Zoro continuaría con sus acciones hasta lograr llevarla a su éxtasis? Viendo el camino que llevaban seguro que de locura nada y por eso mismo, cuando Zoro sacó su mano del interior de su braguita un quejido lastimero por parte de Robin sorprendió a ambos.

―Zoro, onegai…― sí, vale que era su primer momento de intimidad física pero la había llevado tan lejos y le quedaba tan poco que, para ser su primera vez, y obviando el ser penetrada por aquella erección que no hacía más que hacerse sentir contra su pierna, podía darle lo que necesitaba para llegar a su clímax―, no me dejes así…

Por algún motivo las palabras elegidas por Robin podían llegar a interpretarse de un sinfín de maneras completamente diferentes pero cada una de ellas lograba estrujarle el corazón en el interior del pecho del kenshi.

―¡Nunca te dejaré, Robin!― hablando de múltiples interpretaciones.

Agarró con ambas manos la braguita y se la bajó lo suficiente para dejar a la vista su precioso maizoukin al cual acercó su rostro inspirando profundamente para disfrutar del intenso aroma que desprendía. Su lengua lo recorrió llegando a hundirse ligeramente entre sus labios hasta que la punta le dio una sacudida a su clítoris crecido y rellenito para, a continuación, chupárselo y devorárselo con un hambre inhumana.

Robin fue cogida por sorpresa ante tan intensa, e inesperada, acción por parte de Zoro y sus manos se aferraron en un intento por poder controlarse, aunque se agarraron a la cabeza del kenshi impidiéndole llegar a apartarse de entre sus piernas hasta que hubiera terminado lo que había empezado. Eso no quería decir que todos los brazos _fleur_ que brotaron se agarrasen al mismo punto puesto que estos clavaron sus dedos por todo el diván alrededor de la propia Robin hasta que, por muy poco, no llego a destrozarlo cuando alcanzó su orgasmo.

Hablando de nuevas adicciones. Zoro bebió del néctar que Robin le ofrecía gozosa, y gozando, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente satisfechos, y saciados. Mientras Robin iba recuperando el ritmo sosegado de los latidos de su corazón, la normalidad habitual de su respiración, Zoro, quien parecía mucho más controlado en dichas cuestiones, volvió a subirle las braguitas antes de ponerse en pie para ir en busca del vestido de Robin, además para volver a cambiarse de ropa. Un agarre en su muñeca le detuvo.

―¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó Zoro a una sofocada Robin que se encontraba sentada en el borde del sofá.

―Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Zoro― respondió bajando la mirada a la entrepierna de su nakama donde era completamente visible la enorme erección que ¿sufría o debería decirse mejor que disfrutaba? Claramente Robin disfrutaba de la vista.

―No es nada de lo que no pueda encargarme― le replicó con total tranquilidad, y confianza, pero lo único que pareció hacer fue concentrarse, ¿en hacer bajar la erección por pura fuerza de voluntad? Pero no parecía que estuviera funcionando puesto que lo único que podía verse que sucedía era que, de cuando en cuando, la erección sufría una que otra palpitación―. ¿Podrías soltarme la muñeca?

¿Su mano? Resultaba un comentario de lo más interesante puesto que estaba implicando que el simple acto de cogerle la muñeca era suficiente para mantener su excitación.

―Sí, y también podría encargarme yo de tu _problema_, Zoro― la mano de Robin, la suya que tenía libre, se apoyó sobre aquel tremendo bulto en la entrepierna del kenshi. El sonido de aquella cremallera siendo bajada reverberó por todo el probador.

―No es… necesario que…

―Pero sí lo es― le interrumpió Robin mirando fijamente a los ojos de Zoro mientras introducía su mano por el agujero de la cremallera y agarraba su erección―. No es algo muy complicado de entender, Zoro. Quiero meterme tu polla en la boca y chupártela hasta lograr que te corras de gusto y poder sentir como tu semen caliente se desliza por mi garganta― aquella cruda sinceridad por parte de Robin se la puso aún más dura a Zoro, si es que algo así pudiera llegar a ser posible―. Y sé de alguien que está de acuerdo con mi proceder― añadió antes de sacarle la polla del pantalón mostrándose erguida, expectante y orgullosa en toda su erección.

―Robin…

La maliciosa sonrisa que formaban sus labios se mantuvo mientras su lengua asomó entre ellos para lamerle desde la base hasta la punta dejando un húmedo camino pero se rompió en el momento en que atraparon el glande y empezaron a succionarlo intensamente antes de empezar a introducírselo lentamente en su boca hasta alcanzar el límite que le permitía su boca y garganta. Hasta que le amenazaron las arcadas. Entonces se la sacó y la admiró con su cubierta de saliva goteándole por toda su longitud. Con ambas manos fue extendiéndola mientras se la volvió a meter en la boca y se dedicó a chupársela con movimientos continuos. En verdad que la visión de la cabeza de Robin moviéndose de aquella manera era toda una provocación pero si Zoro llevó sus manos a ella fue para sentir tanto dicho movimiento como la textura de su cabello entre sus dedos.

Robin alzó la mirada en el momento en que su lengua se la lamía desde el interior de su boca y le agarró los huevos para sentirlos duros pero ya no como piedras sino como el mismísimo acero, kairouseki no porque de lo contrario ya habría perdido las fuerzas y, precisamente, dicho contacto se las había multiplicado.

Zoro sintió como todo su aguante, su resistencia, se quebró en un instante cuando alcanzó su orgasmo y por mucho que trató de controlarse, de aplazarlo, ya lo había hecho cuando se lo comió a Robin. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

―Robin… ya no puedo… resistir… más…

Pero en lugar de sacársela, ¿cómo había podido pensar Zoro que haría Robin?, se la introdujo por completo y así se mantuvo hasta sentir su clímax llenarla. Cada una de aquellas descargas recorrió dejando un rastro cálido por su garganta saboreando hasta la última gota de ambrosía.

El kenshi se había quedado sin palabras y solamente podía quedarse allí observando como Robin se sacaba su falo y empezaba a limpiarlo con su lengua y labios recorriéndolo en toda su totalidad hasta dejarlo completamente libre de la mezcla de saliva y semen que lo había cubierto. Robin se despidió con un ligero mordisco en su glande, del que logró un respingo semejante al que ella dio cuando la lengua del kenshi sacudió su clítoris, para luego introducírselo de regreso en su pantalón nuevo. Una vez más resonó el sonido de la cremallera siendo cerrada acompañando las fogosas respiraciones por parte de los dos nakama.

―Oishii― sentenció Robin pues, en verdad, le pareció de lo más delicioso―, ¿o debería mejor decir kami?

¿Dios o por el delicioso sabor? ¿En verdad importaba el motivo?

Zoro la ayudó a ponerse en pie y sin previo aviso le devoró la boca con un beso de tal intensidad que la hizo temer un reinicio de sus acciones aunque solamente se trataba de un beso con el que poner punto y… ¿y qué? ¿Seguido, aparte o podría ser que final?

―¿No es que viniste aquí para comprarte ropa?― le recordó Zoro dirigiéndose al probador donde se encontraba su ropa y el vestido de Robin.

―Sí, es cierto. Arigatou― le agradeció cuando Zoro le hizo entrega de su vestido―. No, espera― le pidió Robin deteniéndole cuando se disponía a cambiarse para vestir su ropa habitual―. Déjatela puesta, Zoro. Hará más interesante el resto del día.

No es que necesitase de un recordatorio visual para rememorar las acciones vividas aquí en el probador pero sí que lo hacía todo más escandaloso sabiendo lo que habían hecho con esa ropa puesta mientras el resto del mundo lo ignoraba por completo.

Una vez vestidos salieron del probador y fueron a pagar por la ropa de Zoro como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal allí dentro pero Robin no necesitó más que observar la manera en que la dependienta les miró para comprender que sabía muy bien lo que allí dentro ocurrió. Ni siquiera era una mirada de sospecha sino de pura certeza y la propia Robin tuvo que cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano al reírse ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta del cómo podía saberlo.

―Me parece que lo primero que debo comprar es algo que me cubra bien la parte superior de mi cuerpo― anunció a Zoro mientras los llevaba a la zona donde se encontraba la ropa de mujer.

Zoro iba a preguntarle el por qué cuando se percató del motivo y se quedó en silencio aunque no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa entre maliciosa y orgullosa.

A pesar del vestido de Robin eran más que visibles las marcas que Zoro le había dejado por todo su cuerpo.

―――――  
―――――

Entonces un grito resonó por todo el local y mientras Zoro se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano resignado a tener que sufrir este tipo de situaciones durante el resto de su vida como un mugiwara, Robin apuró y agarrando un jersey azul se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo logrando ocultar todas aquellas manos antes de la llegado del dueño de aquella voz y su acompañante, ¿o no era al revés?

―¡ZORO, ROBIN!― les llamó Luffy a voz en grito.

―¡Urusei, baka!― Nami le amonestó tratando de que bajase la voz y así evitar llamar tanto la atención porque de eso ya estaban más que servidos―. Te he dicho que no levantes la voz.

―Pero entonces ni Zoro, ni Robin me habrían escuchado― se defendió Luffy formando un puchero de lo más inocente en sus labios.

―Olvídalo, pero no grites― le advirtió una resignada Nami.

Cuando llegaron junto a sus dos nakama Robin había terminado de pagar por el jersey, además de haberse sacado el vestido de manera que lo único que llevaba puesto, aparte de dicho jersey nuevo, eran sus braguitas.

―Vaya, veo que has logrado que este baka se comprase algo de ropa nueva― se burló Nami―, ¿pero no crees que ese jersey es demasiado para el calor que hace?

―Pues yo me siento de lo más fresquita― le respondió Robin con una enigmática sonrisa que dejó algo confusa a la akage pues no era capaz de pensar en Robin usando dicha palabra en su otro significado―. Y, hablando de sentirse fresca, ¿no es demasiado ese albornoz amarillo que llevas puesto, Nami?

No era solamente por su maliciosa sonrisa sino por aquella intensa mirada que la hacía parecer como si supiera el motivo de dicho albornoz pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad? Claro que aquí estamos hablando de Robin y muy pocas cosas logran escaparse de su atención.

―¿Tú crees?― trató de disimular Nami, muchísimo mejor de lo que lo haría Luffy―. Yo creo que me sienta muy bien.

―¿Quién va por ahí en albornoz?― preguntó Zoro para fastidiar a la akage.

―¡Pues yo!― le respondió alzando ligeramente la voz pero dejando claro que no estaba para ningún tipo de bromas, y menos por parte del kenshi―. Además que a ti no te tiene que importar o dejar de importar.

―No lo hace― admitió Zoro encogiéndose de hombros―. Me importa más el hecho de que tengo ganas de beber que lo que puedas estar haciendo tú.

Nami sintió como le palpitaba la vena en su sien amenazando con reventar.

―No sé cómo puedes soportarle durante algo más que unos segundos― le dijo Nami dirigiéndose a Robin y tratando de ignorar a Zoro―. Yo ya le habría dado una buena paliza a ese baka.

A Robin nada parecía ser capaz de borrarle la sonrisa que portaba en estos momentos.

―¿Es por eso que Luffy se ve recién golpeado?― preguntó Robin incisivamente pero con total inocencia.

Para sorpresa de la propia Robin, y Zoro, Nami se ruborizó visiblemente y se puso de lo más nerviosa.

―No sé de lo que estás hablando… ehm, yo, digo, nosotros íbamos a comprar algo para Luffy― dijo tartamudeando para coger a Luffy de la mano y soltarla al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y en su lugar le dio un empujón en la dirección correcta―. Vamos que no tenemos todo el día para encontrarte algo.

Luffy, como no podía ser de otra manera, empezó a quejarse adorablemente.

―¿Otra vez? Pensaba que ya habíamos terminado… ¡a no ser qué vuelvas a comprarme más niku!― aquella posibilidad sí que parecía animar a Luffy.

―Bueno, ya veremos…

―Puedes echarte la salsa otra vez para que te la coma― le recordó Luffy sin darse cuenta de la gravedad de decir aquello en voz alta y en público, sin olvidarse de que dos de sus nakama podían escucharles.

―¡Urusei, bakayarou!― le gritó Nami abalanzándose sobre Luffy tratando de taparle la boca solamente para que se le abriera el albornoz y enseñar… ¡todo! No llevaba nada debajo del albornoz―. ¡Kyaaah! ¡Es tu culpa!― acusó a Luffy dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

―Yo te lo limpié lo mejor que pude y no dejé nada de salsa en tu ropa― se defendió Luffy. Y por ropa se refería a un bikini.

―¡Cómo si fuera a ponerme algo que te metiste en la boca, baka!

Luffy se quedó allí de pie con gesto sereno que cogió por sorpresa a Nami.

―Pero lo que te metes en la tuya sí porque te metiste mi pen-…

―¡URUSEI!

Robin se reía alegremente de los sucesos de sus dos nakama mientras se dirigía hacia una de las secciones de ropa femenina, acompañada de Zoro, deteniéndose junto a una gran cantidad de shorts expuestos.

―Tal vez en esta ocasión sea mejor llevar algo por debajo― se dijo Robin examinando unos shorts anaranjados mientras Zoro parecía perdido allí a su lado.

―Depende de lo que tengas en mente― Zoro lo dijo sin mirar para Robin y esta se le quedó mirando con tanta fijación que le obligó a mirarla a la cara―. ¿Nani?

―¿Qué tienes tú en mente?― le preguntó maliciosamente pero Zoro solamente le gruñó por lo bajo―. La otra vez no llevé nada porque el jersey aquel de franjas verdiblancas me cubría como un minivestido pero este… bueno, pensándolo mejor yo diría que también lo hace, ¿no te lo parece, Zoro?

Robin se agarró al brazo de Zoro, entrelazándolos, y situándolos frente a un espejo que se encontraba en una de las columnas del pasillo. Ella, sin soltar a Zoro, se movía poniéndose no solo de frente sino que también de lado e incluso dándole la espalda para ofrecerle todas las vistas posibles a Zoro.

―No se me ven las bragas.

―Seguro que será toda una decepción para Brook― bromeó Zoro―. Pero yo diría que llevando este jersey no podrás levantar los brazos.

Un buen punto, es de suponer.

―¿Por qué debería tener que levantar los brazos?― le preguntó a Zoro.

―¿Y si hay que lanzarte, una vez más, a Chopper para que lo cojas al vuelo?

Robin se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras, y posibles situaciones, que le había expuesto Zoro para terminar por soltarse de su brazo y quedarse con ambos colocados junto a sus costados y… ¡alzarlos de pronto!

Zoro se golpeó la frente con una mano negando y farfullando algo así que como no se libra nadie de sus nakama.

―Tienes razón, Zoro. Será mejor que compre unos shorts― concluyó Robin bajándose el jersey para taparse bien y no mostrar nada que no debería, en público―. ¿Me esperas aquí o… me acompañas?

No necesitó poner voz sensual porque siempre sonaba de esa manera a oídos de Zoro pero este se lo iba a pensar cuando ella le miró con una caída de ojos tan seductora como peligrosa.

―Tengo unas cuantas botellas de sake en el probador por si nos apetece beber algo― le aseguró Robin.

Zoro a punto estuvo de preguntarle cómo era eso posible pero recordó con quién estaba hablando y hasta donde había sido capaz de llevar el uso de sus habilidades con la hana hana no mi.

―¿A qué esperamos entonces?― Robin no dijo nada más y solamente le ofreció su mano―. Oroka― farfulló Zoro pero aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Robin y provocando que la sonrisa de ella iluminase su rostro.

―Fufufu…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
